monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Mogas
Maximum capturing rate for Legendary Mogas at 1 HP: 4% In the advanced section of the mogadex there is one legendary for each zodiac sign, apart from sagitarius, which has two legendaries and scorpio which has none. The list here shows all the legendaries that you find in THAT section. Legendary Mogas Tawakan Trained in Polar hand to hand martial arts, "Tough-action' Tawakan" as he's called would be a danger even without his massive frame. Location: Tame it at the sky shop draw of the week chance. Zodiac: Cancer Rarity: Legendary Unlike its distant cousin Hydros, Orichi does not breathe fire or regrow severed heads. What it does is have is a toughspiked carapace and the teeth of a T-Rex on all three of its heads you cat capture it at summer road. Location: You can tame this legendary beast at the sky shop at the Ninjutsu week. Zodiac: Taurus Rarity: Legenary Spike Traditionally kept by kings, the Spike's fiery individualistic spirit makes it a challenge for ''any tamer...'' Location :Southshire Bridge, and cydonian castle..... :D Zodiac: Aries Rarity: legendary Burger Prophecies tell us that one day, the Burgers' endless mouths will yawn open to consume us all. Location : Adventure Island, Ahab's Abyss, Great Bazaar, Evergreen Terraces Zodiac : Taurus Rarity : Legendary Igneon Tiano sheds its scale-like armor for a carapace of pure rock and veins that run with lava when it evolves into Igneon. ''- Mogadex Entry'' '''Sign: Gemini Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Evolves From Tiano. Evolution Tiano >''' Igneon Diabao '' A rare hybrid, Diabao combines the splendor of a light imp with'' the devillesh atitude of a dark imp.' Location : Lobster Tornado Zodiac : Gemini Rarity : Legendary Weatar Weatars are the ne'er-do-wells of the Moga world, often running with bad crowds and engaging in antisocial activity. ''-Mogadex Entry'' '''Sign: Scorpio Rarity: Legendary Location: none (an event from April 4-6, 2011, where you could buy Weatar for 50 Moga Cash.) Skills: Physical Attack: Punch Upgraded Physical Attack: Uppercut Azurel Azurel is a dangerous creature, to be sure, but capturing one is seen '' ''as a sign of very good things to come! ''-Mogadex Entry'' Location :dougnes dock Zodiac : Cancer Rarity : Legendary It will start appearing at Dungeness Dock when you recieve the quest to capture it. Seraph One of the angelic breed, the Seraph enforces justice at the end of a sword. ''-Mogadex Entry'' Sign: Aquarius Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: event moga for 50 moga cash Leon '' '' Although Leons are regarded as the kings of the jungle, 'most are didicated to embracing democratic forms.' Location : Greensteps, Adventure Island Zodiac : Leo Rarity : Legendary Tama ''' '' ''Tama's cuteness hides a deadly secret: beneath its outer coat of ''fur lies ''an even cuter layer of wooly underpelt. Well ,maybe not deadly... ''-Mogadex Entry'' Location : Titans Staircase, Electrotter Sound, Fingerland Point, Cape Fang Zodiac : Virgo Rarity : Legendary Waidio Waidios are cute but if you touch em they will be a angry monster.they live on the cave of light. and they eat a moga. they favorit moga is blix.' and they can be found in the hell graveyard. Zodiac : Libra Rarity :Extreme Hanzo ''Hanzos are expert warriors, skilled in a wide array of martial arts that they combine on the fly. ''' Location:Cortex Shell (but its only lv 35) Zodiac : Sagitarius Rarity : Legendary Plasmian Plasmians are graceful creatures and not by nature violent. They are extremely long-lived and loyal. Location : Adventure Island,Lapis Forest, Lazuli's Grove, Cerulean Pond Zodiac : Capricorn Rarity : Legendary Evolution It is the first legendary to be granted an evolution, and so can evolve into a Plasmodon when you have five of them and enough evolution potions. "When Legendary plasma filled Mogas fuse together, you something awesome is coming, and a Plasmadon is totally awesome." ''-Mogadex Entry'' Sign: Capricorn Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Evolves from Plasmion PeePee Little is known about Peepee, other than that they whistle a lot '' ''and are '''extremely shy. ''' Design is based on PuPu from the Final Fantasy series. Location : Otterdam, Citadel Entrance, Reeking Flats, Saltspawn Pool,Rankwallow, Ahabs Abyss, Cortex Shell Zodiac : Pisces Rarity : Legendary Phisical Attack: Uppercut Zodiac-Attack: Stream Special ttack: Diesase Momo Mogadex : Momos have fearlessly forsaken their native habitat to plumb the depths of the sea. Sign: Pisces Class:Legendary Skills: Physical Attack: Kick Upgraded Physical Attack: Roundhouse Z-Attack: Upgraded Z-Attack: Waterlogged Special Ability: Regenerate Location: Citadel Tower - Zodiac Rodeo Black Gold Black Gold is one of the most ancient mogas. Only the chosen few can tame this majestic creature. This highly prized moga is available at Lobster Tornado once you manage to finish Nova's capturing quests. For more info on these quests go to the page "Black Gold" You will need to be at least level 20 to be able to capture it. Sign: Sagittarius Rarity: Legendary Location: Lobster Tornado Skills Physical Attack: Bodyslam Upgraded Physical Attack: Piledriver Z-Attack: Golded Fury Upgraded Z-Attack: Shining Death Special Attack: Vampire Embrace Random Ability: Confuse How to capture To capture Black Gold, you must first complete the Black Gold Quest Series (75 Total Quests). Category:Gemini Category:Virgo Category:Sagittarius Category:Zodiac Sign